The conventional auxiliary handlebar of the bicycle to facilitate the maneuvering of the handlebar. The handlebar of the bicycle is generally provided with two such auxiliary handlebars, which are fastened with both ends of the handlebar. Such a conventional auxiliary handlebar as described above is generally defective in design in that it is rather monotonous at best, and that it can not be adjusted, and further that it can not be gripped firmly due to the palm perspiration of the bicyclist. As a result, the conventional auxiliary handlebar of the bicycle has never caught the fancy of the consumers at large.